The Legend of Zelda: The Oracle Saga
by Lukar
Summary: Sorry guys, but I have to cancel the story. I'll leave what I have already up, however. Sorry for any inconvenience, and that I lied when I said I'll finish the story sooner or later. HOWEVER, there's a chance I may continue it in the future.


**Author's Note**

Hi! I'm Lukar82394, although I prefer to be called Rukario. I have read many stories here on and most of them are good, but not completed. Plus, I haven't seen any stories related to the two Oracle games (If I'm wrong, I'm sorry). These two factors have provoked me to write _The Legend of Zelda: The Oracle Saga_, which is a retelling of both _The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons_ and _The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages_, both of which were released on the GameBoy Color in the early 2000's.

Anyways, enough with my blabbering. Read on!

Rukario 10/4/07

P.S. I do NOT own any part of _The Legend of Zelda_ in ANY way. _Zelda_ is copyright of Nintendo.

**Prologue**

_Awaken, young hero. A new adventure awaits you._

Link shot straight up, his body sweating. He rubbed his forehead. _Who was that?_ he thought. _What were those things I just saw? Were they just a dream?_

Still unsure, Link got out of his bed. Looking out of the window, he could tell that it was early in the morning in Kokiri Forest. He doubted that Saria or any of the others were awake, so he decided to go outside. He put on his tunic and boots and walked out of his house.

Link climbed down the ladder, and landed softly on the grass. Looking around, he noticed that he was wrong about the time of day; It wasn't early morning at all. The small speck of light he had seen wasn't the sun, but a ray of light coming from the north.

"Is that coming from the Temple of Time?" Link mumbled. He thought for a moment, then said, "I guess there's only one way to find out." He walked over to the very small grove next to his house, where his horse Epona awaited him. Smiling, Link rubbed Epona's muzzle, and put a saddle on her. "Ready to go, girl?" Link said.

Epona neighed.

"Well, let's go!"

Epona shot off, leaving footprints in the grass and mud.

------

A few minutes later, they had taken a shortcut thorugh the Lost Woods and arrived in Hyrule Field. To the north, the light was clearer.

"I guess it _is_ in the temple." Link said. Epona continued north until they reached Hyrule Castle Town, which was located right next to the Temple of Time, and extremely close to Hyrule Castle, where Princess Zelda and the Royal Family of Hyrule lived. After reaching the town, Link tied Epona to a post near the temple and walked to the courtyard.

Link walked to the Temple of Time's behemoth-sized doors and opened them, walking into the temple as he did. When he was in the main room, he could still see the three Royal Stones of the Zora, Goron, and Kokiri, which he had obtained at the start of his previous journey.

_Still as shiny as ever, apparently..._ Link thought.

He walked past the stones, and to the Door of Time. As he held his right hand up, a gold-colored triangle glowed on it.

_Huh! I guess Zelda forgot to take back the Triforce of Courage!_ Link sarcastically thought.

After a few seconds, the Door of Time faded away as if it were never there. Behind it was the Master Sword's pedestal- however, something was missing.

"Uh... Shouldn't the Master Sword be _IN_ the pedestal?" Link said aloud this time. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers and said, "Wait... Where's that li-"

Suddenly, a large beam of golden light shone through the ceramic windows of the temple, making it change into three different colors: red, blue, and green.

"B-Beautiful..." Link said, amazed at the colors.

As the light hit the ground, an object appeared over the pedestal.

Link froze. "I-Is that... The T-Triforce...?"

Link walked towards the the triangles. Once he was a few feet away form the Triforce, he was unable to move.

_Link, young Hero of Time! Accept our quest, and rescue the faraway lands of Holodrum and Labrynna!_

"T-T-That's the same voice I heard in my dream!" Link shouted. He tried moving, but couldn't. He merely stared at the Triforce.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Looking around, Link noticed that everything was becoming pitch black, and eventually, it seemed as though Link was standing on nothing.

_Link..._ a voice echoed. _You have defeated me once, and banished me to the Dark Realm... But now, I shall be resurrected!_

_G-G... Ganon...?_ Link thought.

Link's eyes closed, and he fell down, exhausted for no apparent reason.


End file.
